Rokku
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Una historia de Rock Japones. Haruka y Rin solían estar en la misma banda, pero cuando se transformaron al J-POP, al tiburón no le gusto para nada. 3 años despues, ha vuelto, y con su propia banda. (Inspirado en la trama de la serie. AU)


**Yo de nuevo! Y otra historia RinHaru! (tengo 2 historias que continuar y me pongo a escribir una nueva, ya lo se, soy pendeja)**

**Esto sería como Free! solo que en vez de nadar, se trata de musica :D me inspire en sus seiyuus, y espero que lo disfruten**

**Lo siento si les gusta el pop,**** a mi tambien****, pero esto se trata de como los rockeros ven a los poperos. **

**Y empieza :D !**

* * *

La música siempre me ha apasionado. No se cuando fue que empecé a escuchar Música. Obviamente todos hemos escuchado a nuestros padres escuchando música. Mis padres escuchaban solo la de su época. Bueno, si te gusta algo no deberías dejarlo así como así simplemente porque pasó de moda. Esa es una lección que debería enseñarme a mi mismo.  
Dinero, fama, chicas, eso es lo que parece el centro de mi vida. Daban ganas de golpear a todas esas chicas que me amaban, que veía con sus carteles de "Haru, te amo" "Haru, cásate conmigo" "Haru, aishiteru". Me enferman. Ellas me admiran como si fuera un dios, me tratan como si fuera su novio. Se creen que simplemente porque soy famoso voy a follarlas. Me disgustan, me disgustan demasiado. Y me disgusta la vida que tengo ahora.  
Cuando era joven soñaba con tener la mejor banda de rock de todo Japón, ¿Cómo fue que me degrade a ser un cantante de pop que lo único que hace es bailar? Claro, desde que nuestro guitarrista se fue no pudimos hacer nada más. Solo éramos tres cantantes con pocos conocimientos de instrumentos. Yo no se nada, soy inútil, yo debí haberme ido y eso no afectaría a la gran banda que hubieran hecho Makoto, Nagisa y Rin. Pero el que se fue, fue Rin, nuestro guitarrista, nuestro corazón.  
Así que en nuestra escuela solo fuimos conocidos como tres tristes cantantes de música para niñas. Niñas que se enamoraban de nosotros… estupidas, ni siquiera saben quienes somos. De seguro ni siquiera saben nuestro apellido, ya que en nuestros "uniformes", si así podría llamárseles a estos brillosos trajes, solamente tienen nuestro primer nombre.  
Lo único que hacemos es bailar encima de un escenario, una coreografía vacía, que ni siquiera planeamos nosotros, sino que nuestra coreógrafa, Amakata.  
Era otro día rutinario, yo sentado en un sillón tratando de escribir canciones, que después nadie usaría, y nadie cantaría. Makoto estaba jugando un videojuego, acostado en un sillón, y Nagisa, creo que estaba durmiendo en el piso. Era tan aburrido estar ahí hasta que a nuestro manager y a nuestra coreógrafa/compositora se les ocurriera una nueva canción.

-Haru-chan… Mako-chan…- Susurraba Nagisa en su sueño.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Makoto, sin sacar la vista de su videojuego.

-Chocolate…

-¿Eh?

-Está dormido Makoto.- Respondí sin dejar de concentrarme.- Al parecer esta caído en un profundo sueño… esta en un profundo sueño…- Eso me dio una idea y escribí algo en la hoja que estaba frente a mi. No tenía mucho, apenas 4 versos sacados de la nada.- Escucha Makoto:

_Está en un profundo sueño_  
_No puede despertar_  
_Esta, ocupado, en un profundo sueño_  
_No puede ver la realidad_

-Ya no te queda imaginación Haru. Antes escribías mejores canciones… y no se basaban en Nagisa… ¡No! ¡Perdí una batalla Pokemon! ¿Cómo se puede perder contra Magikarp?...- Arrojó el videojuego a los pies del sillón y se incorporo.- Estoy aburrido… ¿Nagisa?- Volteó a verlo. Estaba recostado en la felpuda alfombra que ocupaba la mayor parte del piso, con una almohada entre sus brazos.- Nagisa… ¡Nagisa!- Al ver que no reaccionaba, tomo una de las almohadas del sillón y se la arrojo a la cara. Pero igual nada.- Tiene el sueño pesado…

-Se habrá desvelado hablando con sus fans en redes sociales, no entiende que alguna rastreara donde vive un día de estos. Pero bueno…- Voltee a ver mi canción. ¿De verdad era mala? Claro que si, no puedo esperar escribir 3 frases y que ya sea una canción. Arrugue el papel y lo arrojé a la basura, donde estaban muchas de mis canciones frustradas.- Pues… ¿De que debería escribir? ¿De Magikarps?

-Jaja, no.- Respondió Makoto. Bostezo y volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón.- ¿Goro-chan y Ama-chan todavía no han hecho una nueva canción?

-Si ya la hubieran hecho estaríamos en el estudio como cualquier sin talento que solamente puede cantar.- Suspire frustrado.- Por favor Makoto, estoy seguro de que si hago una buena canción me dejaran cantarla.

-Has hecho miles de canciones y ninguna te han dejado cantar, ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?

-… Te venció un Magikarp.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Nagisa despierta, estoy aburrido… ¡Nagisa!... Oh mira, hay chocolate.

-¿Eh?- Se despertó enseguida. Estaba ligeramente despeinado y tenia una mirada cansada.- No hay… mentiroso.- Bostezó.

-Me aburrí de jugar, ¿Vamos a algún lado? Esta sala es monótona.

Si, sal a algún lado, ya que lo venció Magikarp.- Acote, tan solo para burlarme.

-¿Y que haremos si nos vamos?

-Pues… no se, pasear por ahí. Tener algo de libertad.

-Si quieren libertad renuncien a la banda.- Susurre. Sabía que me habían escuchado, así que continue.- ¿Deberíamos hacerlo? ¿Qué opinan?- Continuaron callados.- ¿Qué? ¿Toda la vida bailaremos por dinero?

-Evidentemente.- Escuchamos a un desconocido en la puerta de la disquera.- No me sorprende, los cantantes de pop son así.- Dijo con una leve risa. Ni siquiera me voltee a verlo, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era un idiota insultando la música que odiaba.  
Por una la puerta principal, la que llevaba al pasillo lleno de oficinas, entró nuestro manager, Goro Sasabe, con nuestra coreógrafa y compositora, Mihu Amakata. Ella tenía unos papeles en su mano, obviamente era la letra de la nueva canción. Sacamos una nueva hace 2 meses, no entiendo la ilusión tan grande por sacar otra canción.

-Chicos, chicos, ¿Quién quiere cantar?- Preguntó Sasabe. Nagisa y Makoto levantaron la mano entusiasmados. Amakata se acercó a mi.

-¿Qué ocurre Nanase-san? ¿No estás de humor para cantar?- Tomó mi lapiz y mi hoja.- Me esforcé en esta canción, así que la cantaras. Olvida tus mediocres proyectos de solista, estás en un grupo.- "Proyectos de solista", pero si soy el único que canta. Makoto y Nagisa solo hacen coros.

-¿Y este chico quien es?- Preguntó Sasabe, refiriendose a ese extraño que había entrado en el estudio, y ahora estaba mirando los discos de oro que había ganado nuestro representante.- Disculpa, ¿Te parecen interesantes mis premios?

-Has ganado muchos desde la última vez, Goro-chan.- Dijo el extraño.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién te da el derecho de hablarme así?- Preguntó algo sorprendido y ofendido al mismo tiempo.- Amakata, lleva a los chicos a grabar. Yo atendere al extraño.

-¿Extraño? ¡Goro-chan!- Se dio vuelta bruscamente. No lo había visto antes, pero me resulta demasiado conocido.- ¿No te acuerdas de mi?

-Eh… he trabajado con muchas personas, no podría recordarlo.

-… Ninguna de esas personas podría hacer esto.- Se acercó a una de las guitarras que había allí exponiendose. Movió su cuello, como relajandose. Sacó una pua de su bolsillo, y empezó a tocar un simple solo de guitarra. No era un solo de guitarra famoso , era uno patentado y propio, de cuando la banda era rock… de cuando teniamos guitarrista. Dejó la guitarra, y sonrió. Esa sonrisa caracteristica…

-Ese solo… esa sonrisa… ¿Matsuoka-kun?- Preguntó Sasabe con una sonrisa.- ¡MATSUOKA-KUN! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Rin-chan!- Nagisa salto a abrazarlo.- ¡RinRin! ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

-¡Rin!- Makoto tambien lo abrazo, solo que de una manera menos necesitada.

-Hola, hola, cuanto tiempo… ¿No saludas Haru?- Preguntó mirandome con una sonrisa.

-Eh… yo…- Desvie la mirada.- Lo siento. Bienvenido seas de nuevo Rin.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías a cantar. Lo sabía.- Anunció Sasabe.- ¡Ven! ¡Te conseguire un contrato y ropa de la banda!

-No… Goro-chan no vine para eso…- Respondió. Makoto y Nagisa se separaron de él y lo miraron sorprendidos.- Solo vine de pasada, resulta que ustedes son la banda de adolescentes más popular de J-POP, así que venia, pasaba por aquí, queria felicitarlos…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?- Pregunte sin rodeos. Él no era la clase de persona que haría eso.

-Bueno… solo quería venir a decirles que… el J-POP apesta… al finalmente poder abandonar la banda, después de 3 largos años de duro entrenamiento y rechazo de muchas disqueras…- Sacó de su bolsillo un obsequio. Era cuadrado, delgado, papel de regalo negro, y una calcomania de tiburón.- Es para ustedes… Quería que supieran que he vuelto… pero yo sigo con el Rock, mientras ustedes cantan musica de niña. Apartense.- Empujó a Nagisa y Makoto.- Goro-chan, será un placer competir con usted en el arte de la música… si el pop puede llamarse música…- Caminó hacia la puerta. Primero volteó a verme.- ¿Eres mejor que esto sabes?- Me guiñó el ojo y sonrió.- Nos vemos.- Dijo antes de retirarse. Sentí mi rostro caliente.

-¿Qué es lo que te dio Goro-chan?- Preguntó Amakata curiosa.

-Mhh… un…- Abrió aquel "regalo".- ¿Shark?... ¿Qué es eso?...- Era un disco compacto, aparentemente de una banda nueva. Tenía la foto de un tiburón en la portada.- ¿Qué es Shark?

-Por lo visto una nueva banda.- Respondió Amakata.- ¿Son nuestros enemigos?

-Al parecer si.- Se fijó en la contraportada.- "Nitori Aiichirou, Seijuurou Mikoshiba y…" ¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿"Rin Matsuoka"?! ¿Qué diablos?

-Rin… ¿Tiene otra banda?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar. Claro, esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Él se fue porque nos convertimos en cantantes de J-POP. Claro que no fue una elección propia. Sasabe le pagó suficiente a nuestros padres, y para no decepcionarlos, simplemente seguimos con esto. Sasabe lo modificó al estilo del que la moda iba, y Rin no pudo aguantarlo…. Y la verdad yo tampoco.- Bien por él… ha hecho lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto? ¡Abandono está banda para irse a hacer Rock! ¿Eso es lo correcto?

-Se fue buscando lo que más apreciaba. Eso está bien.

-Haruka, no voy a discutir contigo. Tenemos que ir a grabar, y no quiero que gastes tu bella voz. Así que vamos, ignoremos a ese seguidor de música satanica.- Caminó hacia la puerta donde estaba el estudio de grabación, pero me quede parado sin moverme. Makoto y Nagisa se detuvieron a mi altura.- ¿Qué hacen? Vamos, hay que grabar.

-No.- Dije sin dubitar.- Lo que hizo Rin fue valiente. El no se inclino por él dinero… y yo tampoco lo haré.

-No te preocupes Haru, el dinero es para mi.

-¡No es eso!... Yo quiero cantar en un escenario con una bateria, una guitarra y un bajo. Yo quiero poder pararme sin moverme y que nadie me mire esperando algo. Yo quiero usar la ropa que se me de la gana, y no tener que ponerme cualquier cosa brillante digna de una niña. Quiero tener fans que me amen por mi voz, no por calentura.

-Podemos arreglarlo después, pero ahora, ve a grabar…

-Sasabe… Renunció.- Dije finalmente.

* * *

**Haru cantando es hermoso uwu (?**

**Bueno, diganme si quieren que la continue, es tan solo un tristre proyecto de una amante de la musica japonesa uwu**

**sayonara! :3**


End file.
